


First Date

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Save the Date [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che il Dodicesimo Dottore incontra River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

 

**First Date**

Per lui è la prima volta (e anche questo è relativo), per lei - ovviamente, inevitabilmente - no. Il Dottore lo sa dalla scintilla che le si accende negli occhi, nella curva morbida del suo sorriso e nel modo in cui pronuncia il suo 'Hello Sweetie'.

River lo conosce già, il suo primo incontro con questo nuovo Dottore è già nel suo passato, ancora lontano sull'orizzonte del Dottore. Un giorno la incontrerà, e lei non lo riconoscerà. Ogni volta i capricci del tempo e delle timeline gli fanno venire un cerchio alla testa, ma per fortuna ci sono i diari.

River estrae il suo dalla borsa, sfoglia le pagine smangiucchiate seguendo righe e ritagli con la punta delle dita. Un sorriso le incurva le labbra e le addolcisce gli occhi mentre ripercorre questa o quella avventura.

"Siamo già stati su Astor Piazzolla? È stato uno dei nostri primi appuntamenti, splendida serata. E tu così galante..."

Il Dottore scuote la testa, si liscia i baveri della giacca.

"Ah," annuisce River, tornando indietro di qualche pagina. "Sei nuovo di zecca, dolcezza." Lo scruta da capo a piedi, dà una strizzata d'occhio malandrina mentre osserva i suoi riccioli argentei, ogni piega del suo nuovo viso. "E piuttosto maturo, questa volta. Mi piacevi giovane, ma non c'è che dire, la volpe d'argento ha il suo perché."

"Piacere di conoscerti di nuovo, Professoressa River Song," ribatte l'uomo con un sorriso e un inchino. River getta indietro i capelli, ride deliziata quando il Dottore le fa il baciamano. Oh è sempre immensamente divertente scoprire i minuscoli cambiamenti, le sottili idiosincrasie, le preferenze infinitesimali ogni volta che quest'uomo straordinario cambia e ricomincia daccapo ancora un'altra volta.

River ha un po' dimenticato cosa si prova a rigenerarsi, come si sia mai sentita ad essere una qualsiasi delle varie Melody Pond. È River Song da abbastanza tempo da non desiderare di essere chiunque altro, e la consapevolezza di poter ancora incontrare il Dottore - sempre nuovo, sempre diverso - per aver rinunciato alle proprie rigenerazioni è tanto più dolce quando pensa che così ha reso quest'uomo sfuggente un po' più suo, legato a lei con un filo impalpabile ma indistruttibile.

"Astor Piazzolla, mh?" commenta il Dottore. Sorride, non lascia andare la mano di River, le accarezza le nocche a fior di polpastrello.

"Oh sì," mormora River in un sussurro. Se fosse un gatto, sarebbero fusa. "Potrei dirti che sei un ballerino fantastico, questa volta, ma sarebbe uno spoiler."

"E prima di Astor Piazzolla?" Già medita di andarla a cercare, di portarla sul pianeta del tango, farle girare la testa nel vortice della danza.

Il sorriso di River è soffice come il suo abbraccio, quando gli si stringe indosso, come i suoi capelli che gli sfiorano il viso e gli fanno prudere il naso.

"E prima di Astor Piazzolla mi hai baciato la mano, e mi hai stretto forte, e mi hai detto 'è questa l'ora di tornare a casa?'"

"E prima ancora?"

"E prima ancora, hai tutto il tempo di deciderlo in questo momento."


End file.
